


Captain America goes for a ride

by amusedkoala



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottoming from the Top, Fuck Or Die, Hydra (Marvel), Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, americas ass, completely disregards cannon, inbeded fanart, more like sex slime, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusedkoala/pseuds/amusedkoala
Summary: the Avengers are called to investigate some pink mist in new jersey... Fucking Jersey.





	Captain America goes for a ride

The whole team was eating lunch in the common floors kitchen when the assemble alarm went off. Steve stood up immediately took charge.

 

“Avengers, suit up and meet at the avenjet in 5 minutes.” the whole team split off their separate ways. Tony went over to the wall and typed a code to call the armor, Steve vaulted himself down the stairs to grab his shield and suit, Clint disappeared into the vent and Natasha just up and disappeared. That left Bruce and Thor. Thor was always prepared for battle so he called Mjolnir and held an arm out to Bruce.

 

“Would you allow me to give you a ride to the roof?” Bruce smiled and walked into Thor's outstretched arms.

 

\--

 

As Clint flew them to their destination Steve contacted SHIELD to see what they were up against.

 

“A group of Hydra agents popped up in new jersey a few weeks ago, we sent in an undercover agent but they failed to report back, then when we went to investigate the base was giving off large amounts of unknown material in the form of gas.” Hill told the entire team. “We are unsure if the gas is dangerous or not so we recommend everyone put on the hazmat suits.” the screen blinked away and there was a collective groan from the entire jet.

 

Steve groaned as well, the suits were a pain and half the time they didn’t end up needing them or the substance was powerful enough to go right through them. Nonetheless, Steve got out of his seat and grabbed the hazmat suits from a compartment near the back of the jet. He passed them out to Clint, Nat, and Bruce as well as himself. Tony had the suit which filtered the air and Thor was alien so he was pretty much indestructible. Steve was pretty tough too but he didn’t want to take any chances. he had to lead his team and he couldn’t do that if he was compromised, so annoying suit it was.

 

\--

 

The jet landed in a clearing a little way away from the actual base, the loading dock lowered and the team filed out. Bruce stayed behind to man the comms and because they didn’t know if Hulk would be needed yet. Thor took Natasha and Clint, one (Natasha) held against him with his free arm and the other holding onto him like he was getting a piggyback ride, and took off. Steve took hold of the grips in Tony's armor and they shot off after the others.

 

There was a fog of pink mist surrounding the entire building, it was billowing out of large chimneys on the roof. Tony and Thor landed in front of the building and let their passengers down onto the grass. Tony did some scans with the suit and everyone waited with baited breath.

 

“Looks like the gas is fine, other than looking freaky it is completely safe to breathe.” there was a collective sigh of relief and the members who had to wear the suits took them off immediately. They all collectively tossed them in a pile in the ground.

 

“God, I hate those things.” Natasha said as she stretched and did some impressive gymnastic moves. “They are so confining, i think i would die faster from not being able to move than anything that it could protect me from.” Steve nodded his head and then heard a noise within the building. He highly doubted that any of the others heard it, he found that his enhanced senses gave him an edge over even Thor.

 

“What is it Cap.” the team was suddenly alert and ready to act.

 

“There is movement inside. Ironman, scan and scout the building for other entrances. Widow and Hawkeye, you two get on the roof and work your magic. Thor you will come with me.” the team each took off in their respective directions as soon as they got them.

 

“Captain, what is it you require of me.” Thor’s voice was booming like it always was but he made an effort to keep his volume down. Steve let a smile spread across his face.

 

“Well, I need something that can break down that reinforced door, think you are up to the challenge?” Thor smiled back and clapped Steve on the shoulder.

 

“I am most intrigued and accept this challenge, the power of Mjolnir is much greater than this Midgardian metal.”

 

\--

 

“There is a back entrance and a stairway on the roof that only has a padlock. Scans say that there aren’t any high-tech security measures inside but the source of the gas is in the 3rd sub basement.”

 

“Copy, Ironman. Hawkeye, Widow, what is your status?”

 

“We entered through the back and took out the guards standing post to the doors, there are rooms which appear to be offices. Currently searching for information.”

 

“Good, Thor go back to Banner and tell him we won't be needing the big guy, if he wants you can bring back something to put a sample in, when you get back though don’t engage. We need you on backup while we are on the inside.”

 

“Certainly Captain. I will return with much haste.” Thor gave a nod to Steve and then flew off. Steve began calculating the best way to enter when there was the noise of repulsors beside him and Ironman landed next to him. He flipped the HUD up and smiled as he asked

 

“What's the plan Cap?”

 

“Hawkeye and Widow will check the upper floors for any and all information of what is happening and why, me and you will go to the source and is we can shut this thing down.” Tony gave him a mischievous smile and the HUD clicked closed.

 

“Race ‘ya!”

 

\--

 

The light atmosphere is soon gone when they get down the stairs to the sub-basement levels. It is eerie and the emergency lights are flashing dimly, there is no one to be found, it looks deserted.

 

They reach the final door leading to the level where everything took place. Steve brought his shield up and braced himself as he opened the door.

 

Nothing.

 

Other than a chemical smell and some more pink mist there was no explosion or other disaster. Steve looked back at Ironman, Tony did something that Steve could only assume was a shrug. He turned back around and entered the floor, Ironman right behind him.

 

The first thing Steve noticed was the bodies, there was about 10 people all in various states of disarray in a pile by one of the vats that held a slime like substance that must be what is making all the fog.

 

“My scans aren’t picking up heartbeats, be cautious.” Steve nodded and went around looking for more clues while Tony worked on the computers.

 

Steve was looking through one of the glass windows on the vats to try and figure out what it was when he heard Tony’s panicked voice.

 

“SHit, shit, SHIT!” there was a loud clicking before the window opened up and the slime slid out over his boots and up to about his calf. Steve cringed at the strange feeling and stepped out of the growing pile on the floor.

 

“I don’t think it's dangerous, to me at least. The serum might be helping, everyone else should be careful.”

 

“Are you sure? Not feeling anything?”

 

“Nothing other than my soggy boots. Let's get a sample of that stuff for Bruce and get out of here, do you have all the files?” Tony nodded and then he took a container out of the compartment in the thigh of the suit and scooped some of the slime up, carefully capping it and putting it back in the suit.

 

“Alright Cap, how about I give you a lift?” Steve smiled and took hold of the suit. It was in a blink of an eye and Tony was on his back on the floor with Steve over him. Steve’s breathing and heart rate had spiked and his temperature was rising.

 

“Uhm, Steve? You ok? Wha-” Steve started scrambling for the suit, his fingers pulling the delicate pieces of metal apart. “STEVE! Steve, stop it must be that freaking slime, Fuck I knew something was wrong- NO not the distal power circuits. FUCK.” Tony couldn’t move now; Steve had ripped out the power supply to the limbs of the suit so now he was effectively paralyzed. The emergency release on the HUD clicked open and then Tony could feel the heat of Steve’s breath across his face. He looked ruined, his entire face was flushed and his hair was in disarray, his chest rising and falling quickly, his pupils dilated and his hands furiously pulling at the suit.

 

 

“T-Ton- Mmmm, need, need it. Please.” Steve ripped off the entire front of the suit with one last pull, his muscular chest bulging through his suit. He didn’t seem to know what to do with the sudden amount of flesh before him but after a second Steve leaned over and stuck his face in the dip of Tony’s neck, rubbing against him and humming.

 

“G-good, smell good. Wan-want you.” suddenly there was a wet tongue sliding up the side of his neck and when Steve got to Tonys jaw he nuzzled the bone with his nose for a minute before he started mouthing at the skin more and more until Tony was sure that there would be a mark left.

 

“S-Steve, this isn’t you. It's just that slime. You don’t want this. Come on big guy, let me up we need to get you back to the jet-”

 

“NO!” Steve suddenly jerked up and he stilled completely, although his hips twitched a few times, rubbing against the thigh of the suit. Steve’s eyes got big and blue and Tony knew that look, the look that he could never say no to. Tears spilled over and washed down Steve’s flushed face. “Pl-please, Sta-Stay, Tony. n-n-need y-ou. Please it hurts, please. Wan’ you so much.” Steve started grinding his hips again but he shifted himself up and now Steve’s erection is rubbing right up against Tony’s. A desperate groan is pushed out of Tony and Steve goes back to licking and kissing all over Tony’s chest while he rubs himself off against the genius.

 

Steve’s hips pick up speed and loose the rhythm that they had before, he bumps his nose against Tony’s jaw but his breathing is heavy and Tony can tell he is close. A couple thrusts later Steve bites down on the junction between Tony’s neck and shoulder, Tony cries out and Steve is coming in his pants. Tony feels Steve’s cock twitch with every spurt of cum.

 

Steve begins to pull away and Tony thinks that it is over, the fuck drug or whatever is in that slime has run its course, oh how wrong he is. Steve slides himself down Tony’s body, clumsy fingers fumble with Tony’s pants and before he ever realizes it Steve has Tony’s dick out of his pants. Standing fully erect, it bobs a few times and then Steve leans in and gives it a long, slow lick from base to tip. Steve circles his tongue around the sensitive glands, his eyes catching Tony’s and then he takes Tony down his throat in one go. Tony nearly screams from the sudden pleasure shooting up his spine.

 

Steve swallows a few times around his length and rubs his tongue against the sensitive underside, then lifts off and lets Tony fall from his mouth with an audible ‘pop’.

 

Tony lays there, trying to get his brain to function again when he notices Steve start pulling his Suit off. He gets frustrated and rips, Literally fucking rips the reinforced Kevlar blend off of his body.

 

Tony’s eyes widen as he sees how big Steve is, it's never going to fit. Especially without a lot of prep and Steve is not thinking right now. Tony braces himself, trying to relax and let his muscles let go. Then Steve shifts up and straddles Tony’s hips.

 

He is confused for a second but then he realizes, Steve is going to Ride him.

 

Fuck.

 

Steve reaches behind himself and takes Tony into his hand, he lines Tony up with his hole and slides down.

 

 

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! ~!!!!

 

They both moaned at the feeling of the others body melding with theirs. Steve is so tight and hot inside; he lets gravity help and soon Tony is bottomed out inside Steve. Steve’s inner muscles clench around Tony’s length and that is all the warning that he got before Steve is pulling almost all the way off of him, leaving only the tip in and then taking Tony fully into him again. That sets the speed for Steve as he fucks himself of Tony’s cock. His head thrown back in ecstasy and moaning as Tony's length rubs against that special place inside, just right.

 

Tony knows that he isn’t going to last long, between the blowjob and the 200lbs of horny Super Soldier rubbing against him he is surprised that he hasn’t gone off yet. Tony shifts his hand in the gauntlet and is able to enable the release. Steve doesn’t even notice, too busy bouncing himself on Tony’s cock intermittently with circling his hips on the downstroke, grinding his ass into the cradle of Tony’s hips. Tony quickly undoes the other arm and then his hands are running all over Steve.

 

One hand goes to Steve’s chest and pulls at the pert nipples, the other feels the ridges of muscle as it trails to Steve’s ass, he squeezes the plump flesh before his fingers trail further down to where they are connected. Steve’s constant speed falters as Tony runs his finger over the sensitive ring of muscle.

 

“O-oh, Uuh, Tony. Yes, Yes. Feels so good.” Tony moves his hand upward and Steve begins to pick up speed again. Tony grabs at Steve’s ass again and Steve clenches down around him, a gasp of breath is pushed out of Tony and he pinches the pink bud between his fingers as punishment. He lets go and allows his fingers to map the golden planes of skin before him before he reaches his destination.

 

Tony curls long, deft, fingers around Steve’s cock. Steve is so wet with precome that there is no need for slick. Tony strokes Steve is time with Steve’s movements over Tony’s body. Steve lets a high-pitched whine and then he is pushing down on Tony’s length one last time, unable to lift himself again Steve grinds his ass on Tony’s pelvis as Tony jacks Steve’s dick at an increasing rate. Steve is letting out little breathy ‘oh, oh, oh,’ noises and that is when Tony swipes his thumb over Steve’s cock head and Steve shoots off for the second time.

 

Steve makes the most pornographic noise Tony has ever heard but soon Tony's ears are filled with the rush of blood because Steve is bearing down on Tony and his muscles are milking Tony just right.

 

Everything goes white and when Tony comes back to himself Steve is draped over his chest, passed out with an arm slung protectively over Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by some fanart i saw, i have added the picture but don't know who to credit specificaly so i would like to thank the artist of this beauty


End file.
